


Lake Country

by cowboykylux



Series: Medieval Knight Kylo AU [6]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Come Marking, Come Shot, Dirty Talk, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, Nature, Nudity, Outdoor Sex, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25052953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: There’s something delicious about it, the way you frolic through the tall grasses. You’re a shroud of silk organza, glorious glowing radiant in the sun. After a long week of ruling the kingdom, he has taken you to the Lake Country, has stolen you away from the duties of royalty, has hidden you among the flowers all for himself.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Series: Medieval Knight Kylo AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537318
Kudos: 19





	Lake Country

There’s something delicious about it, the way you frolic through the tall grasses. You’re a shroud of silk organza, glorious glowing radiant in the sun. After a long week of ruling the kingdom, he has taken you to the Lake Country, has stolen you away from the duties of royalty, has hidden you among the flowers all for himself. And you, you were more than thrilled to go, for while you adored the people which called you their Queen, you longed for time alone with your husband.

Time alone with Kylo was given and celebrated in the Lake Country. He’s watching you, watching you from where he has lazily set up a picnic, a long blanket which protects him from the dirt below his feet. Sam is grazing happily, far away but not so far that she won’t hear when he whistles for her, when the day is done. But for now, Kylo is glad she is far and away, for he can take in the full beauty of your smile and the full form of your figure as it shines through your clothes.

You had taken off your outer dress, no need for propriety here. You’re picking strawberries, red ripe berries that spill sticky sweet juice down your chin, stain your sheer shift. Of course it is sheer, of course, Kylo thinks as he twists his spit-slicked hand up and down the length of his cock. Of course it is sheer because there’s no reason for it not to be, and every single curve and bend and turn of your body glows in the sunlight, illuminates you like some Heavenly being, and of course, of course he is hard from it.

He is propped against the firm bark of a tree, one with knobby spindling branches that drape soft leaves which whisper in the breeze. Propped up like this, he watches as you pick the strawberries, eat them, savor them with a moan of happiness that may or may not be exaggerated for his benefit.

“Darling,” Kylo calls loud enough to alert you, “Darling come here.”

You smirk, recognizing the hitch in his throat, the wobble to his voice. He bites at his lip when you turn to him and allow his mortal eyes to gaze upon your ethereal beauty, the see-through fabric of your shift giving way to your breasts, your stomach, the thatch of hair between your legs. Oh, how he wants to get himself between your legs.

“What is this?” You ask with a playful smile, tongue stained deep red from the berries, “Is this all for me?”

Kylo groans low in his throat as you straddle his hips, kneeling above his waist. His breath comes in pants as he jerks himself off, his cock hard hot heavy in his calloused palm. You are so soft, so beautiful, naked before him, and his mouth salivates, desperate for a taste.

“May I?” He asks, throat clicking from how eager he is, and you only grin, only lean in to kiss him, to give him what he wants.

His hips buck up as his wrist moves faster faster faster, for now that he has you within reach, now that he has your lips on his own, he is on fire. His veins thrum as the white bright blinding spot of pleasure builds up up up in the pit of his stomach, and your hands do nothing to soothe the flame.

While he strokes his hard cock and drools into your mouth, you smooth your smart fingers across his body, grinding your hips down against his.

“Kylo,” You hum, a hum which he swallows down eagerly, allows it to fill him with more of that dangerous haze of satin lust, “Kylo I want it too.”

He nods, so quick to give you everything you could ever ask for, something that will bring you both the satisfaction you desire. He shoves the gauzy fabric of your shift up enough that his cock can rub across the folds of your glistening pussy, making the both of you pant into each other’s mouths.

“Oh!” You grin against him, and he licks across your teeth like a man possessed, his free hand cupping your breast and circling your nipple with his thumb.

His breath is harsh and yours is sweet like summer wine, and he nudges the head of his cock against your clit, rubs it back and forth until those wandering hands of yours settle into his dark hair, grab a tight hold and keep him just out of reach of your lips.

“Hurry,” You encourage, “Hurry and come so you can fuck me.”

The thought of fucking you here has him over the edge, and he curses low as hot ropes of his come splatter across your inner thighs, staining and sticking your shift, making the sheer fabric cling to your skin. He watches as it paints your body, his palm, the earth, and the very sight has him nearly hard again.

Because of course this won’t be enough, not at all. He knows, he does this often, jacks off while you’re on top of him, teases himself with your body, teases himself with having you so close but just out of reach. He’ll come and it won’t be enough, never enough, it won’t be until he’s got you underneath him splayed out so pretty, naked amongst the flowers.

And out here, where there’s nothing in all the world but just you two, nothing but the birds and the bumblebees and the fresh ripe strawberries growing near the shimmering banks of crystal clear water – he knows the moment he can move from this state of bliss, you’ll both take your fill of one another, out there in the Lake Country.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the NSFW Alphabet prompt J for Jack Off


End file.
